Speeches
by inspiration03
Summary: Eric and Tris Oneshot. When Tris needs a speech quickly, will she be able to handle writing one? What happens when a movie turns into confession time? (mention of suicide)


**a.n. Hey guys! I do really want to get back to posting for you so just let me know if you have any requests for a story but until then I will just be coming up with story ideas. If you do have any ideas PM me or leave a comment. Also people keep telling me to just write a book so if you want to see that let me know with a comment. Cause if that is what you guys want to see I am totally down to write one.**

"You can't be serious." I shook my head at his statement. Eric stood before me in only black jeans as he turned to face me.

"Of course I'm serious Tris. This is kind of important." He makes it sound obvious as he pulls a shirt over his head and shakes his hair a little letting it fall into it's normal spot.

"We have been working together for a year and I have only officially been a leader 5 months. But you want me to write a speech for you to give for some kid I don't know? I'm not writing a eulogy for an initiate who pushed herself into the Chasm Eric. Not after- " I stop myself and reach down running my palms over my hips onto my jean clad thighs.

"It doesn't have to be beautifully poetic or anything. You remember the one I gave for Al? Max wrote it. It was total shit. We write a new one each time out of respect. We don't want to use the same one over and over, it's wrong. But I can't write it and we are kind of on a deadline. I can't wing these things Tris." He throws his hands up and grabs a set of keys for our office on the way out the door. "There is a reason I left Erudite."

Eric and I became pretty close friends after we got in a huge fight resulting in black eyes, teeth marks, scratches, a broken nose, and someone nearly lost a finger. I ended up at his apartment the next day crying because me and Four broke up. We just stayed close after that.

"Fine. Short and sweet. Got it." I run a hand through my frazzled hair. It's only three A.M. and I am barely in leggings and a crop top i threw on after getting the call from Eric to come to his apartment right away. They say deaths like these happen every year, but somehow they still seem insane to think about.

"How did that date go?" I ask and look over at Eric as we quickly walk towards the leader's offices.

"She was a crazy, very alcoholic bitch. You have great taste." He chuckles slightly and glances me way with a smile as I laugh.

"Sounds about right for you then. Crazy and alcoholic." I nudge his arm playfully and we arrive at the glass doors leading into a reception like room.

We walk past those doors through another set and make a left. The walls are cement like the rest of the compound but there is a carbon black carpet and the halls look more professional. The outside of this section, the leaders and officers offices, is basically the entrance to a cave, but with glass walls and a lobby.

"So tell me what to say through this." He hands me an earpiece and inserts another into his own ear. "Everything you say while it's on is transported to me and I simply repeat this mind blowing speech. Got it?" I nod and we run to the chasm when they pull the young girl's body up from the water.

The crowds are starting to gather around the railing and three men stand waiting to receive the body for cremation.

"You got this Bea." He says and places his hands on my arms just under my shoulders. Giving me a curt nod he walks off to take his place on a stool to say the speech. I back into a corner, unseen and prepare myself to give a speech for this girl. Someone I never met, yet all I can think of is Al.

"Katrina Groves, was a strong woman." I say into the speaker. I hear his voice boom very the room creating a hushed silence as his voice bounces from the walls, words mirroring mine. "She was not without fears," I sigh. "No Dauntless is. And tonight she recognized those fears, in a terrifying and fatal way." I close my eyes as a tear slips from my eye. "She leaves behind friends, people she made an impact on." I wait for him to repeat my words before continuing. "Remember her for the good times, not for every bad one. Because, we are all human and we all make mistakes. But that does not mean we are all bad people." "Goodbye Katrina and Good luck with whatever comes next. "

I look up at the cracked ceiling as the voices of drunk initiates and members do what they consider grieving.

"Hey. You did a good job tonight stiff." I hear from behind me and turn to look at Eric with a kind smile on his face.

"Thanks, not too bad yourself. Even I almost believed it." I sigh and look towards my muddy shoes.

"I know you were thinking about him. Want to get drunk?" He questions and lays an arm around my shoulder guiding me to a bench.

"No, honestly I just want to watch a movie and pass out. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"No need, I am coming with you." Smiling at me. we get up together, his arm firmly wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry about tonight." He says and grabs himself a beer from my fridge. We end up hanging out here a lot, his neighbor is Four and he always has a new girl over, creating much unwanted noise.

My apartment has a main room and guest bedroom. One floor with the perfect amount of space for having over my friends.

"It's okay, I get it you certainly don't have a way with words. And it is my job, seeing as I have to write all the speeches anyway."

"I know but still I know how this is and I shouldn't have put you in that situation."

"Forget it, let's just hang out. Pick a movie." I nod towards the remote on the counter and we settle in. An hour later a half full bowl of popcorn and empty soda cans and empty plates are scattered on the table.

"I miss just hanging out, it's been too long." I say and sigh pushing into his grasp around me a little more. We have always been close, and I try setting him up to make him happy. I feel bad that they are all crazy because secretly I hope he likes me as much as I like him. I purposely sabotage them for him. Maybe I should just tell him.

"Me too, we have been working so much lately."

"Eric, I have something to tell you." I scoot back a bit and look up at him fuck it I am telling him. I know he doesn't like me back but it will kill me not just letting it go.

"What is it?" He cranes his neck and turns towards me.

"Uh," What are you doing? Say it! "I just really missed this." Wow nice going Tris, great job. You are doing a great job.

"Oh." He sounds disappointed almost. Probably just confused, but I can't deny that I watched his face fall a little at my should have been confession.

It has been five minutes and I have been secretly putting more area between us.

"Eric." What are you doing? Stop Tris. But I can't the words are just coming out. He looks over again and I kiss him. Nothing. He just sits there.

"Oh my God I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry." I mentally beat myself up, you ruined everything Tris. It will be awkward, the friendship is over. I stand and leave the room walking to the bathroom trying to look calm as possible. I look over at him before I close the bathroom door but he just sits there, unmoving.

I can feel tears welling and I simply close my eyes and splash myself with water hoping to make the 'I got rejected so hard' look go away.

"You are a big girl Tris. Pull it together." I open the door and am met with lips, Eric's lips. And damn, that piercing is making this better.

"I panicked earlier. Sorry." I laugh and he smiles at me caringly.

"I thought we were over completely." I say and he smiles.

"Never." Is all that leaves his mouth before it is back on mine.

 **AN**

So this was just short and sweet I hope you like it, by the way if you want that story tell me in the comments and whether you want it to be based on a one shot or just a new concept. Question, How old do you think I am?


End file.
